Heartless
by Lady Midii
Summary: Kouske é apenas um garoto doente, que tem sua vida mudada ao encontrar com Nicholas, um vampiro que transforma seu cotidiano fadado à morte em um verdadeiro inferno. ADMINISTRATOR and GPKism.  Kouske x Ken - Nicholas
1. 1649  Nicholas

1649 – Reino Unido – Inglaterra

"**Oliver Cromwell chega ao poder!"**

Essa era a manchete do jornal britânico quando acordei mais uma vez naquela prisão que chamava de casa. Esse homem, Líder do Parlamento, que tinha o apoio popular, ignorou a todos ao conseguir o cargo de governador da Inglaterra. O mesmo homem que eu deveria chamar de pai, embora ele não exercesse essa função. Nem um pouco.

Nasci para suprir as ambições de Olivier. Para dar continuidade aos sonhos e as conquistas que ele conseguia. Eu **precisava **ser o melhor sempre. O melhor militar, o melhor político, o melhor economista, o mais inteligente do país.

Um dia eu substituiria meu pai. E comandaria todo um verdadeiro reino. E a firmeza que Oliver tinha em seus discursos ele também tinha quando me ensinava algo. Um obsessivo por perfeição, não me permitia errar. Meu erro era resultado da minha incapacidade, ele dizia enquanto me espancava. E um filho seu tinha a obrigação de ser capaz de fazer tudo.

Sentia-me uma verdadeira marionete, onde tudo o que eu desejava, tudo o que eu queria era anulado para ser digno a mim um cargo tão importante, que vinha com muitas responsabilidades. Ninguém nunca havia perguntado se eu desejava me tornar um líder algum dia, e se me perguntasse e eu respondesse "não", certamente receberia mais uma sessão de espancamento –quase diário– de meu pai.

Minha mãe, ah! Ela era uma linda senhora, cabelos loiros e ondulados até o meio das costas, pele tão branca quanto de uma boneca e delicada como uma flor. Uma verdadeira lady. Houve uma época qual me perguntei o porque de uma mulher tão bela quanto ela estar com um homem feito meu pai, que a tratava mal, humilhava-a e quando nervoso, descontava suas frustrações em sua esposa. Ela quase não saia do quarto, e eu pouco podia a visitar.

Meu tempo era tomado por estudos, treinamentos, acompanhamento no Parlamento e no Governo. Mas ela sabia que eu não queria essa vida, mas a única vez que fizera um comentário desses em um jantar rotineiro da família, meu pai se levantou irado e na minha frente vi aquele homem bater em minha mãe, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para ajudar. O choro baixo dela apenas irritava mais o homem cruel que Oliver era, que não permitia que sequer sentíssemos dor. Eu entendia o sofrimento da minha mãe. Assim como ela entendia o meu.


	2. 1658  Nicholas

1658 – Reino Unido – Inglaterra

Eu já estava com 23 anos. Havia me tornado um verdadeiro homem, um príncipe, melhor dizendo. E mesmo depois de ter atingido a maior idade, eu não podia fugir do que me foi destinado. Eu não mais apanhava como antes, pois marcas agora eram visíveis e complicadas de se explicar em um rapaz que trabalhava no Conselho do Parlamentarista. Era o mais jovem de todos aqueles velhos insuportáveis.

Minha pobre mãe definhou com o passar dos anos. Imagino que não tenha suportado a pressão e, em uma bela manhã de outono, acordei com a notícia que minha bela mãe havia falecido. Meu único porto seguro havia morrido.

Sem mais minha mãe para descontar suas frustrações e desejos sexuais, meu pai viu a saída de seus problemas no garoto que dormia no quarto ao lado. Eu. E cada vez mais aquilo se tornou mais freqüente. Os abusos, os tapas que eu voltei a receber e o desprezo daquele homem que eu odiava.

Quando mais aquilo acontecia, mas o meu desejo de sumir aumentava. Eu queria morrer. Queria que ninguém mais se lembrasse que um dia existiu um Richard ou que essa criança fora ensinada para governar um país. As marcas do meu desejo começaram a se projetar em meu pulso. Cortes cada vez mais profundos, um deles ainda me levariam ao sono eterno, de encontro com a minha mãe.

Os meses se passaram após o outono e finalmente, chegou à primavera. Era a estação mais bonita do ano. Os jardins da mansão onde morava se enchiam de belas flores e eu adorava apreciá-las. Embora obrigado a entender de economia e política, eu gostava da arte, da música, da poesia. Toda noite em meu quarto, escrevia poemas que descreviam meu estado de espírito, uma forma de aliviar a tensão.

Também era perito em medicina e ciências. Um verdadeiro hobbie era estudar o assunto. Entendia do corpo humano, as doenças, as misturas feitas nos remédios, os caseiros, tudo. Eu era um pesquisador nato. E essa era minha fuga. Meus livros de medicina, meus poemas e meu piano. Anteriormente, na lista se encontrava o carinho de minha mãe, que não existe mais.

A noite caía estrelada sobre minha casa, assim como os convidados que chegavam. Um tratado importante fez com que meu pai abrisse a porta do nosso castelo para uma grande festa da alta sociedade. Ministros, parlamentaristas e outros cargos que trabalhavam para o funcionamento da Inglaterra estavam lá.

Naquela hipocrisia chamada de festa, músicos tocavam alguns instrumentos, e o pianista era o melhor do Reino Unido. Senti inveja daquele homem, mas nada poderia ser feito. Minha vontade de comparecer à festa era nula, mas os bons costumes –que pode ser entendido claramente com a pressão de meu pai– me obrigou a comparecer em tal evento.

As pessoas sorriam animadas e eu vi homens que diziam se odiar no parlamento, trocarem palavras simpáticas uns com os outros, apenas para impressionar meu pai. Eu ainda me perguntava como as pessoas conseguiam ser tão falsas. Como poderia existir um homem como meu pai, que matou a minha mãe, que me matava aos poucos e ali, na frente da alta sociedade, parecia um gentleman flertando com uma jovem senhora.

Eu não agüentava ver aquilo tudo. E deixei o salão às pressas, me dirigindo ao quarto. Precisava ficar sozinho, por minha mente no lugar ao menos até a hora em que seria obrigado a falar em público, como sucessor do grande e excelentíssimo Oliver.

Sob a luz do luar, minhas lágrimas escorriam silenciosas, escondidas de tudo e de todos. Um homem nunca poderia chorar, e eu levava aquilo ao pé da letra, até aquele momento de ápice. A dor atingindo meu peito em cheio.

De repente, a escuridão do meu quarto se iluminou com o abrir da porta do mesmo e dali surgiu uma mulher da qual eu não me lembro de ter visto da festa. Seus cabelos castanhos e pesados até a cintura, o corpo esbelto, seios fatos e pele de porcelana. O vestido azul como a noite trazia mais vida à moça.

Fiquei deslumbrado com tamanha beleza. E o sorriso angelical dela me fez estremecer. Nunca tive tempo para mulheres, sequer tinha beijado uma, embora seu pai já estivesse arrumando um casamento para si com a única filha do chefe do ministério.

- Um homem tão bonito quanto você não deveria ficar aqui chorando. – Ela me disse com seu tom de voz baixo e doce. Um verdadeiro anjo. – Você pode se libertar dessa vida. – Falou com um tom mais sério, certa do que estava dizendo. E de alguma forma eu senti que ela sabia o que se passava comigo, apenas em me olhar.

- Como...? – Minha indagação fora cortada quando vi as íris dela tornassem amarelas, como de um animal, e em seu sorriso, vi duas longas presas. O anjo havia se tornado um vampiro. E eu me arrepiei.

- Deixe-me te mostrar outra vida, vosso Lord. Não precisa se submeter a um homem velho e barrigudo do qual chama de pai. Venha comigo e veras o belo mundo que te aguarda e o poder que te esperas.

Eu não tinha nada a perder. Confiar em um ser que eu acreditava não ser real era mais válido do que definhar naquela casa. Sem hesitar, assenti com a cabeça e vi a linda jovem se aproximar ainda mais de mim. Um beijo cálido deu início ao seu ritual, e eu que nunca havia me aproximado de uma mulher antes, agora beijava uma vampira.

O beijo dela escorregou para meu pescoço e ali, buscou minha clavícula com seus dentes afiados. O medo percorreu meu ser, mas eu estava certo do que estava fazendo. Quando os dentes foram fincados em minha carne, contive o gemido em meus lábios, e aos poucos, sentia o fluído que me levava à vida ser drenado pela mulher.

Meu corpo não se sustentava mais com facilidade, a respiração se tornou mais complicada e meus olhos só enxergavam a escuridão. Meus órgãos morriam junto à minha mente. Quando pensei dar meu último suspiro, o gosto do sangue dela estava em minha boca, e o que de início tinha um péssimo sabor, se tornou delicioso. A dor quase insuportável desaparecia e eu acordava como um vampiro. Meus olhos tão amarelados e cintilantes como os dela, e a sede por sangue crescendo em meu ser.

- Volte à festa, meu Lord. Lá terá muitos alimentos para você, apenas seja discreto. Amanhã à noite o buscarei, eis o mais novo integrante da linhagem nobre. Quando o príncipe estiver pronto, começaremos nosso treinamento, agora, divirta-se como aqueles mortais. – Seu dito fora terminado com um segundo beijo e a mulher desapareceu nas sombras, da mesma forma que deveria ter aparecido naquele castelo.

Meus sentidos estavam mais apurados e eu conseguia ouvir até a circulação sangüínea das pessoas que passavam ao meu lado. Uma mulher qualquer fora meu alimento, a seduzi, levei-a para o jardim e drenei seu sangue até me dar por satisfeito, causando a morte da jovem. Seu corpo ficou estirado entre as rosas.

Ao final do evento, meu pai parecia tão bêbado que era incapaz de dizer algo. Eu mesmo fiz questão de fazer os agradecimentos finais, agora eu me sentia poderoso e, seria a última vez em que veria aqueles seres imundos. Com a ajuda dos meus servos, finalmente levamos Oliver para o quarto e, com a deixa de levar um dos remédios conhecidos para ajudá-lo, lhe trouxe misturado à água uma substância que o mataria em questão de minutos. Observei com gosto ele sorver todo o líquido com pressa e em seguida, desfalecer na cama. Agora sim, eu estava livre.


	3. 1869  Nicholas

1869 – Estados Unidos da América – Nova York

A partir daquele dia da festa, minha vida mudou completamente. Louise, a mulher que me resgatou daquele inferno em que vivia, me fazendo conhecer um mundo completamente diferente, e bem mais bonito do que eu era acostumado. Eu podia ser tudo o que quisesse fazer tudo que desejasse.

Surpreendi-me com a população vampiresca, que era bem maior do que eu pensava. Existia vampiros de várias etnias, não só britânicos, como europeus, americanos e asiáticos. Passei longos anos do palácio daquela mulher, onde aprendi tudo que precisava saber de minha origem e como controlar meus novos poderes.

Também aprendi a diferença física entre um vampiro de íris vermelhas e amarelas, que se dava apenas pela classe. Coisa que também existia neste meio. Íris amarelas significavam nobreza, um seleto grupo possuía essa descendência. Vermelhas era sinônimo de vampiros convencionais.

Histórias antigas, de uma profecia, ditava que o vampiro que originou aquele ser, ligeiramente mais forte da qual era considerado de "classe nobre", voltaria depois de muitos séculos após sua morte. Eu era esse vampiro. Nicholas.

Pela primeira vez senti o gosto de dominar algo que eu bem queria. Sem me preocupar em cobrir regras ou não. Todos eram submissos a mim, me respeitavam sem que eu precisasse provar a ninguém que eu era o melhor.

A eternidade me aguardava, e minhas escolhas não eram contestadas. Não sei bem em que época me tornei um verdadeiro sádico, onde gostava de ver o sofrimento alheio de perto e, não só isso, fazer parte desse teatro. Alguns poucos anos em uma faculdade de medicina e eu fui qualificado a trabalhar em qualquer hospital. Me mudei, fui viver em Nova York, a capital do mundo, como era chamada.

E realmente, aquele lugar parecia fervilhar de pessoas. Concentrei-me em meu trabalho –ou divertimento– e me instalei em uma casa modesta, afinal, eu havia me acostumado com o espaço.

Era magnífico o número de estrangeiros que iam parar nos hospitais em busca de tratamento, do qual eu mesmo me qualificava a aplicá-los. Eram ali que as sessões de torturas começavam. Cobaias e mais cobaias para meus experimentos científicos.

Quando soube de um navio que trazia japoneses para se tratarem, em pleno período de final de ano, meus olhos quase cintilaram de alegria. Claro, todos meus outros pacientes já haviam falecido, um tanto trágico, não?

Os dias se passaram e eu cada vez ficava mais ansioso para conhecer minhas novas presas. Eu tinha quase fascinação por elas. Visitei cada um dos meus novos pacientes, mulheres, algumas raras crianças que sobreviveram a viagem longa, homens que tinham a esperança de cura e **ele**.

A criatura mais bela que vi. Deveria estar no auge dos seus 15 anos de idade. A pele tão pálida quanto a minha, os cabelos loiros que vinham até os ombros e bochechas grandes. Era difícil encontrar japoneses com aquelas características todas, mas percebi logo que era mestiço, pela cor das madeixas. De todos, fui informado que aquele garoto era o mais doente.

E eu mesmo me certifiquei que cuidaria daquele menino. Assim que o conheci, conquistei sua confiança, eu era bom no que fazia, uma vez que fui educado como um príncipe no passado. Ele era no mínimo adorável, no máximo, amável. E eu me vi refletido naquele garoto. Embora nossas histórias não fossem nada parecidas. Me senti na obrigação de proteger Kouske.

Sabia que o rapaz não sobreviveria mais do que três meses, ou até um pouco menos, e propus o mesmo que Louise um dia fez por mim. Ofereci a vida, mas eu queria algo em troca. Eu queria seus serviços, seu ser, seu corpo. Eu queria que ele se tornasse meu escravo e, na pobre inocência de uma criança, ele aceitou.


	4. 1869  Kouske

1869 – Japão – Osaka

Observei meu sorriso na frente do espelho. Tão fraco e ao mesmo tempo tão esperançoso. Aquela era a última noite que eu tinha com a minha família. Havia passado o jantar inteiro abraçado à minha mãe, chorando e logo busquei o colo do meu pai, que sempre fora atencioso comigo.

Eu não tinha do que reclamar da minha família. Pelo contrário, eu só deveria agradecer. Meu pai era um senhor dono de terras, muito rico e bem sucedido. E eu me lembro de ter a vida perfeita de um jovem de 10 anos de idade, brincando nas terras com meus amigos.

Mas fazia um pouco mais de 5 anos que toda a riqueza havia acabado e tivemos que nos adaptar à aquela pequena casa em qual eu via meu reflexo no espelho do único banheiro. Eu não conseguia entender. Não compreendia o que havia acontecido comigo.

A pobreza era minha culpa, não era? Então, por que meus pais não me odeiam?

"_Eles te amam." _

Uma senhora havia me respondido, a mesma senhora que havia comprado nossas terras. Em 5 anos eu não sabia o que era uma vida fora do hospital. No meu décimo aniversário, tive uma convulsão que me deixou internado por uma semana inteira. No mês seguinte, eu passei mais 15 dias e dali em diante, minha vida se resumiu a um quarto branco, enfermeiras, minha mãe preocupada e chorando pelos cantos e meu pai tentando ser forte, tentando recuperar a fortuna que perdeu pagando os melhores hospitais e tratamentos.

Eu já não era um jovem saudável. E embora os médicos afirmassem que eu ficaria, sabia que era apenas mentira. Que era apenas para que meu pai pagasse mais e mais aqueles tratamentos caros e que nunca davam resultados. Eu queria um resultado! Eu precisava viver, precisava ser alguém e retribuir todo o esforço dos meus pais.

Meu sonho não se realizaria se eu falecesse antes de completar 16 anos. Ao longo de um suspiro pesado, uma falta de ar me atingiu, fazendo com que tossisse contra a pia, tendo uma de suas crises tão rotineiras.

O barulho chamou atenção dos senhores que conversavam baixinho na sala, que vieram correndo me acudir. Nada poderiam fazer. Meu pai segura minha cintura enquanto eu cuspia o sangue, e minha mãe buscava um copo com água para que eu bebesse e a tosse melhorasse. O que não muito adiantou, pois eu praticamente vomitava o líquido rubro.

Tuberculose. Esse foi meu último diagnóstico. E eu morreria em breve.

Claro que essa notícia enlouqueceu meus pais. A única saída no momento era fazer uma viagem. Ir onde a medicina estava mais avançada e me curar lá. Meu sonho se resumia a apenas um país: Estados Unidos das Américas. Eu precisava ir onde tinham a cura da minha doença!

Mas eu iria sozinho. As despesas eram muitas para que meus pais me acompanhassem. Eu precisaria enfrentar meses de navio e o risco de morrer naquela viagem era enorme. Mas precisávamos arriscar. Uma coisa tinha em mente. Não iria morrer naquela embarcação, eu chegaria até o final.

Afirmei minhas palavras mentalmente ao me ver novamente no espelho, com minha mãe limpando meus lábios do líquido rubro e meu pai sustentando meu corpo, curvado sobre a pia. Aquela era uma promessa que fazia a mim mesmo.


	5. 1869  Kouske parte 2

1869 – Japão – Estados Unidos – Parte 2

Foram longos 60 dias de viagem. Tecnicamente dois meses enclausurado dentro de um navio, onde eu era obrigado a me isolar, para não passar minha doença aos outros passageiros. Freqüentemente tinha náusea e passava mal naquele lugar.

Minha enfermeira havia se engraçado com um marinheiro, e todo o dinheiro que meu pai gastou para aquela mulher cuidar da minha saúde durante a viagem se resumiu a noites de festa no salão. Onde eu podia ouvir o som da música e das pessoas se divertindo.

Eu queria fazer parte daquelas pessoas. Eu queria dançar, beber, levantar daquela cama e viver. Mas eu não tinha forças nem para me alimentar sozinho. E aquilo sim era o inferno. Ser dependente de desconhecidos.

Perguntava a Deus o que eu havia feito de tão errado para estar naquela situação. Será que o Onipotente não gosta de mim? Ou ele simplesmente havia se esquecido desse filho adoecido?

Sequer meus pais estavam naquela hora de maior dor, e eu sabia que se fosse uma escolha deles, eles estariam. Eu precisava de alguém, de algo que eu pudesse me apoiar para conseguir ter o gosto da vida novamente. Pois naquele navio até isso me fora tirado.

Meus pertences roubados, minha enfermeira tendo noites lascivas, a comida horrível que me era preparada. O isolamento no quarto mais escuro da embarcação. Eu deveria ter morrido, e ali se encontrava apenas meu corpo.

Nos últimos dias da viagem, pensei que não suportaria. Eu não conseguia nem abrir direito os olhos. E eu apenas via o que minha mente desejava. Sonhava com o paraíso e rezava para chegar vivo ao outro continente.

A última lembrança que tive naquele navio foi da minha enfermeira dizendo animada que logo chegaríamos à Nova York e desde então uma nuvem escura cobriu minha mente. Eu estava desacordado.

E quando meus olhos se abriram, eu vi um quarto totalmente branco. Branco demais para ser meu antigo quarto. Cheiroso demais para uma embarcação velha. Somente isso me deu forças para que eu erguesse meu corpo, me sentando sobre o colchão macio.

Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa! Eu estava em um hospital, e em um hospital dos Estados Unidos! Senti as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto, afinal, eu havia conseguido chegar vivo.

Uma agulha me espetou a veia quando levantei meu braço para limpar minha face, e só então reparei no soro que estava ligado ao meu corpo através da agulha. Suspirei, meus movimentos eram novamente limitados.

Porém, eu já me sentia mais bem disposto. Realmente, aquele lugar era a cura para minha doença e se eu estava me sentindo tão bem em tão pouco tempo, imaginei que em menos de um ano eu poderia voltar para casa.

Os dias se passaram com pressa, e cada vez eu amostrava um quadro de melhora. Já começava a fazer planos para o futuro, e conversava animadamente com as enfermeiras que me atendiam.

Mas minha doença era traiçoeira. Quando pensei estar curado, me vi jogado em uma cama de hospital novamente sem conseguir me mexer. E aí o sonho se transformou em pesadelo. Fui submetido a uma série de exames. Experimentos em busca da cura, todos falhos.

Existia apenas um homem que me protegia naquele lugar que, ao meu entender, era um local de experiências cientificas, Nicholas.

Eu não sabia sequer pronunciar o nome dele, e demorei três dias até o dizer sem o sotaque japonês. Eu havia aprendido inglês na infância, meu pai era um verdadeiro lord inglês antes de casar-se com minha mãe e construir uma vida no Japão. Fui educado pelas duas culturas. Embora a descendência asiática fosse bem mais expressiva em mim.

Por vezes, eu era selecionado para ser a cobaia da vez. As más línguas diziam que um médico –sádico– quem proporcionava aquele tipo de tratamento e que poucos sobreviviam. Mas Nicholas nunca permitiu que eu fosse.

Ele era uma espécie de um anjo. Que me protegia com suas grandiosas asas brancas. Ele sempre me dizia que eu iria viver. E eu confiava nele. Confiava que ele faria de tudo para me trazer a vida. Apenas existia uma única pergunta. Como?


	6. 1869  Kouske parte 3

1869 – Estados Unidos– Parte 3

Minhas insistentes perguntas eram respondidas com sorrisos angelicais, e eu nunca entendia como alguém poderia me salvar. Fazia um pouco mais de dois dias que ouvi o diagnóstico final dos médicos do hospital. Eu tinha apenas três meses de vida. Isso se continuasse o tratamento.

Aquilo me desesperou. Eu morreria rápido, sozinho e sem ver as pessoas que eu amava. Em quinze anos de vida uma coisa nunca doeu tanto quando receber aquela notícia. Quis voltar ao Japão, seriam dois meses só de viagem, mas meu final seria ao lado de quem eu sempre vivi, mas não me foi permitido sequer sair do quarto.

Eu chorava quase todas as noites. Pedia ao luar para que me poupasse daquele sofrimento e me deixasse viver. Uma hora minhas preces foram atendidas. E foi quando minha porta se abriu, anunciando a imagem do meu anjo salvador.

Nicholas caminhou até meu leito com a elegância de um príncipe, estava belo como sempre, porém um cheiro me aguçou os instintos e o brilho rubro em suas roupas denunciou ser sangue. Eu congelei.

"_Não tenha medo de mim."_

Sua voz saiu melodiosa próxima ao meu ouvido. Por que o meu anjo estava coberto de sangue? Por que ele tinha aquele sorriso malicioso e os olhos amarelos, feitos de um animal? Tentei falar, mas fracassei.

"_Você quer viver?"_

Assenti. Eu estava com medo, mas meu desejo de viver era bem maior do que qualquer outro sentimento. O vi se aproximar, quase deitar seu corpo sobre o meu e os lábios gélidos tocando meu pescoço. Uma sensação nunca experimentada por mim. Mas uma vez sua voz soou naquele cômodo, dizendo que me daria à vida em troca de serviços e eu assenti novamente.

Queria viver. Mesmo que eu me tornasse um servo daquele ser, que nas histórias lendárias era um vampiro. Sequer tive tempo para pensar sobre o assunto quando senti seus dentes cravados em minha clavícula, drenando meu sangue. Eu sentia minha vida sair com meus fluídos, e uma dor insuportável atingiu meu corpo. Ele me daria mesmo à vida?

Eu não agüentava. Estava morrendo de verdade e não sabia que era tão doloroso. Senti o gosto do sangue dele quando encostou o pulso em meus lábios, mas recusei aquele líquido repugnante. Porém, ele não deixou que eu morresse sem provar do sabor do sangue, e me obrigou a bebê-lo. Aquele gosto horrível aos poucos fora me agradando aos poucos, o suficiente para que eu levasse minhas mãos ao braço dele e impedisse que afastasse aquela parte do corpo de mim.

Era delicioso. Vicioso. E melhor; eu não me sentia mais fraco. Quando me dei por satisfeito, meu corpo voltou à cama em um baque surdo. E quando abri meus olhos e passei a língua por meus dentes, senti elevações que não existiam ali antes. Eram presas e agora eu era o servo **dele**.


	7. 1874  Kouske

1874 – Estados Unidos

Quantos anos se passaram mesmo? Exatos cinco. Há cinco anos eu estava morando com aquela pessoa que me salvou. Eu aprendi muita coisa, Nicholas fazia questão de me ensinar cada passo para eu me tornar mais forte. Me aplicava remédios fortes e me alimentava com uma fartura incrível.

Eu não tinha do que reclamar. Aquele homem além de me trazer a vida, me fazia feliz. E tudo seguia uma ordem natural. Sempre fui um menino estudioso, e mesmo que aquela matéria não fosse à convencional, a que eu estava acostumado, eu treinava até conseguir aperfeiçoar e ser digno de receber elogios.

Mas aprendi rápido demais que coisas boas duram pouco tempo. Uma noite, uma única noite transformou minha vida em um verdadeiro inferno. Nicholas havia chego mais tarde, e eu estava brincando com um papel em branco, fazendo dobraduras, origamis e desenhando. Não pude sequer falar boa noite para aquele que eu considerava meu mestre.

Meus cabelos foram puxados por um Nicholas irados, e eu nunca soube o que levou aquele anjo tomar aquela atitude, mas ele o fez. Me arrastou para o porão da mansão e lá, me prendeu como se eu fosse um condenado. Apanhei sem ao menos saber por quê. Fui cortado e senti o cheiro do meu próprio sangue no chão sem poder ter reação alguma. As algemas que me seguravam eram de prata e, embora eu não queimasse ou me fizessem mal, aquilo me trazia uma coceira insuportável no pulso.

Meu corpo se transformou em uma figura deformada, e eu tive a certeza que se a habilidade natural de um vampiro não fosse se regenerar com rapidez, eu teria morrido nas primeiras vezes em que Nicholas cravou suas garras em mim. A perca de sangue me fazia mais fraco, mas não me deixava morrer. Eu nunca morreria. Ele nunca me mataria, certo?

Eu pensava isso até ele rasgar as minhas roupas banhadas em sangue, e me fizesse sentir uma dor qual pensei me cortar ao meio. Eu gritei, implorei, supliquei, e Nicholas não parava de abusar de mim. Eu conseguia sentir com clareza seu corpo possuindo o meu, podia ver entre minhas lágrimas o sorriso satisfeito na face dele, enquanto meus gritos eram o único som daquele lugar escuro.

"_Ninguém vai te salvar. Você é meu."_

As palavras doeram mais que os atos, e não! Aquele não era o meu mestre, aquele não podia ser aquela pessoa gentil, que cuidava de mim, que dizia que eu era seu pupilo como se eu fosse um verdadeiro filho.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, ele liberou meu corpo fraco diante à parede e me forçou a beber algo que eu sabia ser sangue, mas não era o que eu estava acostumado. O gosto era muito pior, o cheiro era nojento e quando o líquido desceu por minha garganta, eu tive ânsia de vomito.

Aquilo era sangue de gado. E seu gosto era mil vezes pior do que o de qualquer animal. Por que Nicholas estava fazendo aquilo comigo? Eu não sabia, mas eu continuei preso naquele porão. Uma semana, duas semanas, três semanas, um mês sob aquelas condições.

Eu apenas via alguma luz quando a porta do porão era aberta e dela surgia Nicholas, carregando sempre um frasco que de longe eu reconhecia ser o sangue do pobre gado. E iniciou-se um ritual a partir daquele dia. Ele chegava em casa, ia ao porão, me aplicava injeções e remédios fortes, que me deixavam tonto, abusava do meu corpo e me dava de beber aquele alimento horrível.

E aquilo pareceu ser o paraíso quando só essa rotina não satisfazia Nicholas. Ele tinha um desejo sádico, um desejo de sempre querer mais e exigir isso dos outros. Me deixar preso apenas não era o suficiente, abusar de mim também não. Ele queria mais, e o teve.

Uma noite me soltou, mas eu não tive tempo sequer de fugir, ele não permitiu, mais uma vez. E seu corpo me possuiu novamente, comigo a base dos gritos, pedindo a Deus para aquele homem me soltasse.

Era até irônico um ser como eu era chamando por Deus, mas era a única coisa que eu podia fazer naquela situação. Os meses se passaram daquela forma, até eu ficar descrente da presença do onipotente.

E não foram apenas meses, foram anos. Anos de tortura, de abusos que não se limitavam apenas em me tocar. Ele precisava me humilhar, me bater e me maltratar. Essa não era a vida que eu queria. E não era o que eu desejava. Mas não tinha opções. Não podia rebater, e apenas aceitar.


	8. 1919  Kouske

1919 – Estados Unidos

Passaram-se 45 anos depois daquele dia. Eu havia contado todos os dias, as semanas, os meses e os anos em que permaneci sob aqueles maus tratos.

Meu corpo já havia se acostumado com os diversos socos e chutes que recebia de Nicholas. Com a violência dele em me invadir, e as palavras sujas que sussurrava em meu ouvindo, sempre me lembrando que o que mais amava era ver minha face se contorcendo de dor.

Os remédios que aplicava em mim eram cada vez mais fortes, e a maior parte do tempo eu ficava inconsciente. Ele fazia isso sempre antes de deixar a mansão para trabalhar, tinha medo que um dia eu fugisse.

Mas uma época os efeitos se tornaram passageiros, e eu acordava em meio do dia. E mesmo com toda coceira que a prata me fazia sentir, eu conseguia me soltar, andar pela casa e roubar vidros de sangue que de longe eu sentia ser humano.

Estudava escondido, constantemente invadia os aposentos de Nicholas em busca de seus pontos fracos, algo que pudesse me auxiliar. Minha meta era simples: Fugir. Fugir o mais rápido que pudesse, o quando ele menos esperasse.

Tive conhecimento de diversas técnicas. A biblioteca pessoal daquele homem era farta de informações e eu lia todas. Aquilo me ajudaria de alguma forma, não sabia como, mas aprendi a controlar mais meus poderes, e praticar uns novos.

Tudo era escondido. Meu aprender não era mais com aquele bondoso homem, que me levava aos jardins para me explicar o que eu podia e o que não podia fazer. Agora eu dependia de livros, em um horário muito curto para fazê-lo.

Em um dia, tomei a liberdade de vasculhar seu laboratório. Aquele lugar era terminantemente proibido para mim. Sequer poderia chegar perto, e eu quebrei todas as regras. Roubei-lhe livros, frascos, tudo que me fortaleceria.

Até que finalmente um dia, do qual Nicholas deixou meu corpo entregue à escuridão do porão, ensangüentado e violado, juntei o que me restava de esperança e pertences para fugir. Sem fazer barulho, sem se fazer percebido.

Agora eu estava entregue a própria sorte. E o que seria de mim era algo que ninguém poderia prever. Apenas um objetivo. Voltar ao Japão. Porém, sequer eu sabia o que desejava encontrar lá. Só precisava voltar.


	9. 1920  Kouske

1920 – Japão

Finalmente, eu havia chego ao Japão. Meu país de origem, de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído um dia. Me peguei perguntando se ir aos Estados Unidos fora parte do meu destino, caso contrário, eu estaria morto naquele momento. Ao lado do túmulo dos meus pais.

Tudo havia mudado. As ruas, as pessoas, até mesmo o costume e a tradição estavam alterados. O que eu esperava, afinal? Que o Japão parasse no tempo? O país provou que não. E eu era mais um indigente naquele lugar, uma pessoa sem nome, sem identidade, e a única coisa que comprovava minha existência, era meu atestado de óbito, numa lista esquecida que ditava os pacientes de um hospital da época.

Meus pais não tiveram outros filhos, eu mal sabia quem eram meus parentes e tudo que um dia foi meu, mesmo a pequena casa em que vivi os últimos dias no país, agora dava lugar a uma casa mais modesta, bem maior e espaçosa do que a antiga.

Concluí o meu objetivo, e logo em seguida, me perguntei por que estar ali. Fugir de Nicholas era o motivo principal, mas todas as cordas que me ligavam ao Japão haviam se rompido. E eu estava sozinho, de novo. Mas daquela vez foi diferente... Percebi o quanto mudei. Se anos atrás eu sentaria num canto afastado e choraria, dessa vez eu estava irado. Com raiva do mundo. Com raiva da minha doença. Com raiva **dele**.

Aquele sentimento me dominou e não só ele como a vontade de me tornar mais forte. Uma vez havia lido que é possível tornar-se forte e anexar os poderes de outros vampiros ao tomar seu sangue. Mais eu não estava contente em apenas me alimentar com o sangue vampírico. Eu queria provar a mim mesmo, e a todos, que era forte e com isso, iniciei uma verdadeira caça.

O que começou com algumas mortes, se estendeu para uma chacina. Todos os vampiros eram meus inimigos e eu era um, em um milhão. Mas nem aquilo me desanimava. Se tornou uma necessidade, um ato compulsivo, desejar o sangue daqueles seres que eu mais odiava e o que eu havia me tornado. Passei a aceitar trabalhos, que me renderam verdadeiras fortunas, e eu não soube a hora de parar.

Havia apenas um único problema. Toda vez que me alimentava de um outro ser da noite, ficava bêbado. Nunca entendi porque eu tinha esse efeito, já que aquela era uma prática comum até mesmo entre os clãs. Os clãs...! Eu almejava alcançar um deles. E apenas um era especifico na minha mente. O que eu soube, feito por estudos atrás, que já havia enfrentado Nicholas e este saíra bastante machucado.

Era alguma coisa. Uma fonte a mais de poder, e me infiltrei no meio deles, me mostrando um dos melhores. Tive a admiração do chefe e o consentimento dos anciões. Mas eu queria o que estava além deles. Escrituras sobre Nicholas, tão antigas e precisas, que algumas faziam parte até mesmo do acervo pessoal do vampiro que um dia foi seu mestre.

A minha forma de obter poder continuou a mesma, me alimentando dos membros daquele clã, até um dia ser descoberto. O desespero me atingiu, e eu soube que ali, provavelmente iria morrer. Sem chance alguma de evitar. A única que tive foi fugir novamente, mas não sem antes roubar o que desejava. Nesse mesmo dia, o ancião me viu com as escrituras na mão. Por algum motivo, ele não me impediu. E eu voltei a fugir, me escondendo até o momento em que estivesse preparado para enfrentar Nicholas.


End file.
